A furniture product provided with a mechanical locking device is known in the art, as evidenced by WO2015/038059. The furniture product comprises a first panel connected perpendicular to a second panel by a mechanical locking device comprising a flexible tongue in an insertion groove.
The above description of various known aspects is the applicant's characterization of such, and is not an admission that any of the above description is considered as prior art.